


Encrypted

by kayecho



Series: Adroit and Vigilant [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Long Time Friends, M/M, Masturbation, Video, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayecho/pseuds/kayecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing from "Bullet Train" this is the story in which Merlin learns more about Galahad and his proposal, Eggsy, than he's ever wanted to know, when he's forced to hack into Galahad's video feed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encrypted

**Author's Note:**

> Warning in advance, that this features very little interaction and dialogue, until the very end. It's essentially Merlin talking to himself, and doing other things with himself. Not that I particularly mind the idea of listening to him talk for hours and hours but... Thanks to all who continue to put up with these short interconnected stories!

It was frustrating. Merlin had warned Galahad on more than occasion that he needed to share the feed from his glasses instead of keeping it selfishly to himself. Keeping data as tightly encrypted as that, leads to delay in information gathering. But how can he scold a man currently in a coma?

Merlin stepped into the space Galahad called his office. The room was wallpapered with front page stories from _The Sun_. Of course. He still remembered being there when Galahad collected an issue of _The Sun_ from a newstand, early on in their relationship. He had thought it were strange, that he would resort to purchasing such a trashy periodical. Nowadays it would have been inappropriate if he didn't.

Merlin stared down at Galahad's laptop, flipping it open. In all their years of working together this was the first time he had ever seen Harry taken down quite like that. "Now I have to sit here and hack into your system, when I warned you to give me your password. What will Arthur think?" 

The computer beeped in response, as it booted, patronizing. "Yes, I know you like your privacy. You are as bad as James was," Merlin argued with a huff, before he moved to settle into Galahad's seat. "This is how we end up with dead agents."

Merlin huffed again when the computer protested on Galahad's behalf. He cracked his knuckles and set to work. His fingers flew across the keyboard, brow furrowed, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. 

Galahad was good, but Merlin was better. There were several passwords in place, double-triple encrypted, and while it wasn't difficult to get into, it was going to take a while. Good thing Merlin had made himself a cup of tea.

Three cups of tea, and five bathroom breaks later, Merlin finally broke his way through into Galahad's files. It was very common practice amongst the Kingsman to constantly be recording their activities, so there were, predictably, hours and hours of footage to work through. Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh before beginning the second leg of his journey.

The last couple hours should have been easy, sorting through the footage of Galahad's last encounter, but whatever had happened with that explosion had corrupt the video data. "Fuck!" Merlin swore, pounding his fist against the desk. "If you didn't try and make this a solo mission, we wouldn't have this problem." He moved the data over onto his drive, making the mental note to take the information back with him, to try and recover it in small amount of free time he was allowed.

There had to be more, something to provide them some kind of clue, so Merlin kept going. There was some mundane footage, Galahad heading towards the university. Galahad gathering together his equipment. Galahad departing headquarters after delivering his prospect. Next was when he encountered something much more surprising.

"Oh my." Merlin sat back in Galahad's chair, cradling his fourth mug of tea. He would be the first person to admit his voyueristic tendencies. He loved it. It was half the reason why he preferred to spend so much time behind the scenes: monitoring field agent vitals, judging new recruits, analyzing audio and visuals that fed through from various Kingsman.

Still, knowing who Eggsy was: his background, his history, his attitude and behavior, meant he was really quite impressed by the film before him. The impressively stubborn and strong Eggsy, who had gone against the grain and shattered the two way mirror instead of trying to breathe, was suddenly laid out before him, hand around his cock, jerking himself off with a desperate expression on his face.

Merlin always had a particular type. Eggsy was not technically one of them. Merlin, however, could not deny how beautiful the young man looked, face flushed, cock dark, lips parted. If Eggsy weren't already so obviously Galahad's, his interest would have definitely been piqued. He was, however, allowing himself the small indulgence of appreciating the show. 

Every good Kingsman knew the importance of relieving stress. He would have to thank Galahad when he recovers.

Shifting in Galahad's seat, Merlin made himself more comfortable. He set the mug of tea back down on the table, before lowering his hand to his trousers. His long, deft fingers undid the belt buckle, the button, the zipper. He slid his cock free from it's confines and gave it a long, easy stroke from root to tip, coaxing himself into hardness.

Merlin slid his hand over the length of his cock, slow easy strokes, feeling the organ swell beneath his ministrations. His gaze stayed fixated on the street in front of him, on the image of Eggsy, desperate and moaning and beating himself off with no sense of craft or style or technique. Eggsy was blunt and straightforward.

"You will have to show him a thing or two, Harry," Merlin huffed, hand tightening on his cock, a full erection now. "But that does require you coming around. If you don't, I may have to take him." 

Merlin tilted his head to the side, turning towards a wall covered in front page stories. He let out a puff of breath as he increased the movement of his hand on his cock. He paid extra attention to the head of his cock, twisting his fist around the glans, rocking the heel of his palm across the tip. 

As much as Merlin wanted to take his time, he knew that sort of privilege was not available to him. There were, technically, more important things to do. Arthur was calling him, the symbol in the corner of his vision was distracting. "Come on now, Arthur. I have things to do!" Merlin protested. 

Merlin turned his gaze back towards the monitor. He watched the subtle movement of the film, obviously Galahad taking a good look at the young man in front of him. He watched Eggsy's face blossom red with frustration and arousal. How like Galahad to give Eggsy a hard time. 

He watched Galahad move closer, Galahad's hand sliding around Eggsy's cock. He heard Galahad's whisper, scolding. It reminded him of when they were younger, when he had only just been promoted to rank of Merlin after spending years in the tech department in Berlin. Until that moment, the knights had been more like myths and legends than real people.

Merlin sucked in a deep breath through his nose, lips pressing tight. He stroked himself faster, varying the rhythm of his movements, before he finally reached his peak. He can when Eggsy came, perfectly timed. Merlin came with a shudder of his shoulders and a low breath. His hand cupped the head of his cock, catching his cum neatly.

He sighed.

There was no way Merlin could share this footage with Arthur.

Merlin lied for Galahad's sake. Informed Arthur that the data was uncrackable (Thank goodness Arthur was so caught up in the old ways, he was not technically saavy enough to realize that it was a lie) and therefore only accessible once Galahad were to awaken. In the meantime, he would work on recovering the corrupt footage, and work on encouraging Eggsy. 

When Galahad finally awoke, Merlin was there by his side, clipboard in hand, almost immediately after the call button had been pressed..

"How long have I been out?" Galahad asked, with a groan.

"Long enough. And before you ask, Eggsy is doing an impressive job. He's named his pug, JB," Merlin responded.

Galahad let out a sigh of relief. "As for the mercenary case?"

Merlin huffed, the sound almost one of amusement. It was so like Galahad to think of work, to think of others before wondering about his own health. "Your video feed was encrypted and uncrackable. Arthur will have a word with you about your password protection."

Galahad raised an eyebrow at him. "You're lying. So long as it's not biometrics, you can hack it."

"You know me so well. That is the story that I told Arthur, and therefore that is the story you know." Merlin moved, reaching for the nearby chair, pulling it to Galahad's side so he can take a seat. "Your encounter with Professor Arnold was corrupt. I've been working on it on the side. As for prior footage, well."

"You saw that, hm?" Galahad's lips curled into an amused sort of smile. "Did you enjoy it?"

Merlin shook his head, his own lips showing a small smile of his own, though he chose not to respond to the second half of Galahad's question. They've known each other for years. They've practically lived in each other's pockets for years. There were certain things that could be left unsaid. "He's working hard to make you proud, Harry."

"Good. Good." Galahad pushed himself up slowly, rubbed his face with his hand. "I need a shave. And a shower. Give me two hours, then will you send Eggsy to me?"

"As you wish, sir." Merlin pushed himself to his feet. "Shall I tell him to arrive undressed and ready for your company?"

"Cheeky bastard."

"I will take that as a no, then."


End file.
